


Sovereign Duty

by Nitroid



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 18:55:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11446986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nitroid/pseuds/Nitroid
Summary: Lieutenant Aomine Daiki is tasked with guarding Kaijo's Royal Prince, Kise Ryouta.





	Sovereign Duty

“Your orders are to protect him!” yelled Captain Imayoshi. “Just what the hell did you think you were doing?!”

Aomine grunted as he accepted the brunt of Imayoshi’s fist on his chest. He was shoved backward, gritting his teeth as his back collided with the wall, none too gently. Imayoshi’s gloved hand wound round his neck, securing his steely gaze at an uncomfortable eye level.

“You could’ve gotten the Prince killed.” Imayoshi hissed through gritted teeth. “Men, give us a minute.”

His right hand man, Wakamatsu nodded and shooed the rest of the soldiers out, giving a salute before he shut the door. Aomine caught his eye and wiggled his eyebrows, earning a smack across the cheek from Imayoshi.

“Agh, fuck.” Aomine swore, his skin stinging from the contact. “Why?”

Imayoshi brought his face in, close enough to make Aomine jerk his head back in surprise, and close enough to breathe a strange sort of fire into the younger man’s lungs.

“Too close man, what -”

“You could’ve gotten killed.” Imayoshi whispered. “And what would we do then?”

Aomine released a huff of a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding. His captain spared him one last, hard glare before letting him go.

“Go on. Get out of here and see to it you shadow the Prince’s every move.”

Aomine managed a sharp salute before sliding himself out the window easily, using his arms to haul himself up over the scaffolds. He slid his knife out of its gloved compartment strapped to his left thigh and sunk it into the thick plaster of the wall, using the hilt as a grip to scale the side of the building.

He reached high enough to locate his target, the Prince’s room, with the building architecture mapped out in his mind.

“Huh.”

An open window told him just how carefree the Royal Prince was about his personal safety. Aomine entered just as easily as one would pass through an open door. He dusted himself off and straightened up.

A knife embedded itself into the wall a mere centimeter from his head.

“Whoa. Caught me off guard there. Well, almost.” He smirked, keeping both hands up to show he meant no harm. “Show yourself.”

Probably some bodyguard. A skilled, well trained bodyguard. Aomine bit down on the itch to fight. Not a good idea, here, in the foreign Prince’s room.

There was no reply. The room was dark enough to allow the possibility of a dozen or so bodyguards hiding behind the heavy silk curtains, or the canopy of the bed, or even behind those beaded curtain adorning the doors that led to the hallway outside. The Prince’s room was beautifully furnished, but with useless things that Aomine himself would never have in his own.

Aomine turned his attention to the knife. He yanked it out of the wall - it had been thrown with such force the impact had sunk it into the surface so deep it  was buried with one inch to spare from the hilt.

The knife was similar to his own, albeit the red and black Touou design his own knife had was replaced with the Kaijo blue and black, with an inlaid white gem on end of the hilt.

“Come on out.” Aomine called, then figured some introduction was necessary. “I’m Lieutenant Aomine Daiki, second to Captain Imayoshi of the Touou Special Forces Unit.”

Silence greeted his ears.

“Seriously?” Aomine scoffed. “Not even a hello, thanks for retrieving my knife?”

More silence.

The Kaijo Prince’s guards were certainly unfriendly. Well, he guessed it was only natural - they had just been attacked viciously by a squad of eighty men or so, when crossing the border between Rakuzan and Shuutoku. It had mostly been luck that the Touou special forces were in the vicinity to witness the most gruesome battle between Kaijo’s squads and quite possibly the worst, unknown enemy. Imayoshi had commanded his squad to step in and break up the fight with Kaijo as the Touou Kingdom’s ally.

“Look, I’m just here to escort you to the Gardens.” Aomine held the knife out before him, head bowed. “I mean you no harm, your Highness.”

If they wouldn’t let him go to them, he’d let them come to him. Aomine didn’t want to fight Kaijo guards, but their rumored battle skills had his curiosity piqued. He hadn’t had a chance to witness them in a full fight back then at the border - most were too weak to fight, and were mainly focusing on the defensive, protecting their Prince was their main priority.

“Tell me, do Touou veterans usually enter a room through the window, like thieves?” A gentle voice, tinged with laughter, spoke from within the dark shadows of the spacious room.

Aomine raised his head, attracted by the musical voice. He still could see no one; barely a presence of a living being in the room.

“And one’s bedroom, at that.” The voice teased, notes soft and clear on Aomine’s ear.

Well he’d just shoved a foot into his mouth, hadn’t he? This _was_ the Prince he was talking to, and not a bodyguard.

“My humblest apologies, your Highness.” Aomine switched to diplomatic formalities, ingrained into him through years of special forces drilling. “It was not my intention to surprise you.”

“Why so polite now?” Another knife landed between his feet, precise in its throw. “Show me how you fight.”

It wasn’t an invitation; more of an order.

Aomine stared at the weapon embedded in the lush carpet. The hilt was pointing straight up at him - the aim had been from directly above.

“That’s right.” The voice was close; right behind him. “That took you a while.”

He hadn’t even heard him come down from wherever he’d been hiding!

Aomine swallowed. “I couldn’t lay a hand on you, your Highness.”

“You can’t?” A sweep of beautiful silk, and an elegantly robed Prince Kise of Kaijo stepped into his line of vision. “Or you won’t?”

His beauty was rumored to be the most exquisite in all the Kingdoms put together, but up close, Aomine could feel his breath robbed of his body the second he laid eyes on the Prince. A handsome face, a chiseled jaw, a perfectly shaped nose, and hooded eyes that seemed to glow a brilliant ochre in the reflected light streaming in from the window.

The Prince was beautiful.

Aomine had initially seen glimpses of him, just blond hair, long robes, amid a group of Kaijo sentinel as they formed a protective circle around their Prince.

The steel of the blade tilting into his neck was cool on his skin.

“I don’t take silence as an answer.”

Sinking down to the floor on one knee, Aomine held both hands up and lowered his gaze. He wasn’t supposed to stare at royalty; already putting his squad training to shame.

“My apologies, you-”

“None of that.”

A knee came swiftly from the front, in a no-holds-barred move that would have smashed Aomine’s nose in.

Would have, if his instincts hadn’t sent him rearing backwards into a quick backflip, whereupon he landed on his feet, knife in hand.

“So you do want to fight.” The Prince smiled devilishly, reaching into his robes and drawing out another knife. “Come.”

Aomine shook his head, feeling a mixture of amusement and adrenaline spike within his system. “No, your Majesty, I-”

Again, the Prince cut him off. “Fine, if you won’t, then I will.” 

Their knives collided as Kise attacked, and Aomine parried. He soon discovered that the Prince was fully adept at taking care of himself - which was probably the reason why he didn’t bother having any guards in his quarters.

“Please, your Highness!” Aomine hissed as he did his best to defend each and every offensive move the Prince made against him. “You shouldn’t exert yourself!”

A sharp kick to his abdomen sent Aomine reeling into the bed, where the plump mattress caught the back of his knees, and gravity shoved him down onto the silk covers.

The Prince was on him in an instant, straddling his thighs.

His warm weight was making Aomine uncomfortable, especially with the added heat accompanying his blood flowing down south. The knife however, was cool against the skin of his neck once again.

“I’m… at your service, your Majesty.” Aomine gave him a mock salute, relaxing onto the bed. “Do as you wish.”

The Prince bore down on him with his steely, blue eyed gaze, face coming closer, so close he could smell the mint on his breath, and the rose water from the baths on the Prince’s fair, soft skin.

Well, not that he’d touched him, but his skin looked incredibly inviting, and oh God, if he was smelling rosewater, did that mean the Prince was just out of a bath?

No wonder his robes were so thin.

Their lips were so close, all Aomine had to do was angle his face a little and make contact.

His heart thudded in his chest, and time seemed to slow to a stop as he held the Prince’s gaze. Those beautiful amber eyes seemed to grasp him with an intense passion that could only be described as alluringly magnetic. 

A knock on the door jolted both Prince and Lieutenant out of the heat of their moment. 

“Come in.” Prince Kise sat up, adjusting his robes.

Aomine bit his lower lip, catching a glimpse of a dusky pink nipple before it was covered.

“Your Highness.” A squad of three men entered and bowed respectfully. “Everything has been prepared for your stay here, and your men have been seen to by our royal doctors.”

Good Lord, it _had_ to be Captain Imayoshi. Aomine blanched.

“ _Lieutenant_. May I ask what you are doing?” Imayoshi’s smirk could only mean an hour of reprimanding and weeks of torture.

A stunned, awkward silence filled the spaces of the room as Aomine struggled to find an explanation worthy of defending the Prince’s rights, and his own.

“He’s entertaining me.” Prince Kise ran a hand through his silky blond hair. “Is that not allowed?”

Imayoshi cocked an eyebrow, but did not hesitate to offer a low bow. “Of course not, your Highness. However, my Lieutenant is required for a briefing. Shall I send for him, perhaps, _after_ your … entertainment is complete?”

Thoughtfully, Kise looked down, gently squeezing Aomine’s thighs with his own. “You can have him now.”

He rolled over to the side, lithe as a feline, allowing the tanned Lieutenant to stand up. Aomine couldn’t bear maintaining eye contact with his Captain, and so looked at the Prince instead.

Tousled blond hair, a delicious smirk playing on full, pink lips that would put most women to shame - the Prince was a sight to behold, and if Aomine was royalty himself, oh the things he would do, could do; but he was nothing else other than a village orphan who joined the Kingdom’s militia, and worked his way up to the Royal forces.

Prince Kise ran a hand over his cheek, surprising him. His skin was as soft as Aomine imagined.

“An eyelash.” Kise breathed softly, the ghost of a smile curving his lips. “You will be back, tonight. When the moon is full.”

Imayoshi beckoned, from the door, and Aomine bowed low before walking over to join him. His heart, however, was still in the Prince’s hands. He turned to give him a final glance, Kise’s orders still playing on his mind.

The teasing, inviting smile the Prince was giving him as he shrugged his robes over his shoulders, revealing the gorgeously pale, slender body hidden beneath sent Aomine’s pulse racing.

The door swung shut just before the robes could slide past the delicate curves of Prince Kise’s ass, and a gloved finger tilted Aomine’s chin to face his Captain.

“I can’t say you weren’t doing your job, but the Gods of Touou help us, Aomine, what in the name of Zeus was that all about -”

_When the moon is full._

Aomine drowned out his Captain’s infuriated voice with Prince Kise’s seductive words.

He figured he could use the same window tonight.


End file.
